Electric candles are commonly used for decorative purposes, for example atop a mantle, in a fireplace, in a bedroom, or even in a pumpkin. However, electric candles may be too dim and lack timer functions so a user has to remember to turn it on and off. The present invention features a novel programmable electric tea light comprising a programmable timer that repeats the programmed settings every 24 hours. The electric tea light features a high-brightness light (e.g., light emitting diode) with an adjustable amplifier. The electric tea light of the present invention is small enough to be placed in a pumpkin yet can light up a small room if desired.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.